Harry potter comes to town: Chapter One
by The Golden Goddess sama
Summary: HArry potter and the gang visit Canada, and Get stuck here. What wiil they do, and how will they defeat voldemort and save the wizarding world?
1. Chapter 1

They had all gathered at Sima's house for the day, and then decided to go for a walk, after they had run out of things to do.

"You know," Sammy remarked, "there's a haunted house over there." She motioned towards a spot that was possibly a few streets over.

"Yeah...?"

"So...?"

"Let's go see it!"

"It's raining," Rosmary pointed out.

"So let's go inside the haunted house!"

"Are you mental?" Mary Sue demanded.

"Nope," Katherine replied. She and Sammy pulled the other three along until they reached the 'haunted house'.

It was really more of a mansion than a house, was the general thought. In fact, it was really a lot like...

"Number 12 Grimmauld Place," Kathy said.

Sammy gave her a funny look. "What?"

"Harry Potter," Rosmary told her.

"Let's go in," Sammy said.

"Why?" Bella asked.

"Because." replied Sammy. "Let's go!"

"Hope it's locked," Mary Sue muttered to Rosmary, who nodded in agreement.

It wasn't.

Sammy and Katherine pulled the other three inside.

"You know how it looks like Grimmauld Place?" Rosmary said.

"Like what?" asked Bella.

"Harry Potter thing. What about it, Rosmary?"

"I think we should talk in British accents."

"Ok," Mary Sue replied in a British accent.

"All right," Kathy agreed in the same accent.

"Good," Rosmary said in her own British accent. "Let's go explore, since we're in here." The five girls set off, talking loudly and eagerly in their British accents, laughing as they explored the mansion.

"So where are we again?" Harry asked, rubbing his head.

"I told you, I don't _know_," Sirius snapped, annoyed at the fact.

"Well that's useful," muttered Ron.

"Oh, shut it, Weasley," snapped...

"_Malfoy_? What are _you_ doing here?"

"I don't know," replied the blond snappishly.

"And neither do I," Snape put in, looking more annoyed than Sirius.

There was a long pause during which no one quite knew what to say. Finally—

"Where is 'here', anyway?" Hermione asked curiously, rubbing her own head.

"We're sorry to say—"

"That we don't—"

"Know," the Weasley twins finished together.

"Is there somewhere we can go?" Remus asked, speaking for the first time in a while. "I can't contact Dumbledore. Or anyone else."

"My family owns some mansion in North York, wherever that is," Sirius said. "We can go there."

The others agreed, Malfoy and Snape somewhat reluctantly, and the nine of them crowded around the tree-branch that Sirius had turned into a Portkey.

"Three, two, one," Sirius counted.

They disappeared in a flash of blue light.

"Oof," Harry grunted as he hit the ground hard and fell equally hard on his knees.

"I-hate-Portkeys," Ron grunted from where he lay under Hermione and Malfoy.

Malfoy rolled off them and scowled, looking rather like he agreed with Ron but didn't want to say so.

Harry got up and helped Hermione off of Ron before they both reached down to pull the latter to his feet.

The twins, Sirius, Remus, and Snape were watching them with amused, impatient, or superior looks on their faces; none of them had fallen over.

The fifteen-year-olds all glared at select members of the adults and the twins (who no one could quite see as adults, even though they were legally of age, at least in the wizarding world) as they brushed themselves off.

The adults and the twins smirked, glared, or looked innocently back, unfazed by the murderous looks they were getting.

"And this," came a voice, with an unmistakable British accent, "would be used for... for... actually, I don't know what it would be used for. Do you know, Rosmary?"

"No." This voice also had a British accent.

"I know," came a third voice, also with a British accent. "It could be used for... Oh, great, I forgot what I was going to say..."

"Mary Sue! I thought you knew what it was! Now we'll just have to wonder..."

"I guess so... Come on, Kathy, Rosmary, Sammy, Bella ...remind me why I didn't just say 'come on everyone'?"

"Because you _didn't_," came a fourth voice, this one sounding less British than the others.

"Come on, anyway, let's go on exploring."

As the voices faded slightly, the twins turned to Sirius.

"Hey, Sirius."

"Yeah, what?"

"Didn't know—"

"You had people—"

"Living in—"

"Your house."

"I didn't know either," Sirius snapped. "I've only even been here once. And besides, I don't think they live here— they said they were exploring."

"You can explore a place you live in," Hermione protested.

"Whatever!" Ron snapped. "Why don't we just go and ask them what they're doing in here?"

"What if they're Muggles?"

"Honestly, Harry, I don't really think that matters right now."

"Hermione—"

Remus rolled his eyes. "Come on, let's go ask them."

"Well," said one of the twins, as they all started to walk, "we have one thing over them."

"Yeah?" said the other twin. "What's that, Gred?"

"We know their names, Forge."

"Oh, and what are their names, then?" Snape cut in smoothly.

"Kathy—"

"Rosmary—"

"Sammy—"

"Bella—"

"And...Mar...Mar-something."

"_Mary Sue_," Hermione put in. "Honestly, how could you remember all the other names and then forget hers?"

"It wasn't in the list."

"Well, she _was_ the one talking—"

Malfoy rolled his eyes. "Let's just go." He started walking again (they had all stopped during the small argument) and quickly left the others behind.

As they hurried to catch up, there came a startled shriek.

They broke into a run, even Snape.

Not that he would admit that he had done it afterwards, of course.

"Don't _do_ that!" Mary Sue said in slightly high-pitched annoyance. Sammy had just poked her in the side —hard. Mary Sue had been staring at a painting, that she was pretty sure had just moved, and hadn't noticed her approaching.

Sammy just laughed, as did Katherine and Rosmary and Bella... well, everyone laughed.

Even Mary Sue.

"What's so funny?" came a voice with an unmistakable British accent.

They all jumped, and turned.

A blond boy about their age leaned against the wall, a rather disinterested expression on his face.

The girls exchanged glances, not particularly happy about some random boy sneaking up on them.

"Who are you?" Kathy hadn't dropped the British accent, for some reason.

The blond smirked, and held out a hand. "Draco Malfoy. You are?"

Three of the five girls processed what he had said, and promptly stared at him.

The other two exchanged slightly confused glances.

Draco kept his hand outstretched for a minute, then let it drop when none of them made a move to take it. "No manners, Muggles," he muttered under his breath.

"Thanks," Mary Sue said sarcastically.

Bella nudged Sammy. "Did he call us—Muggles? It sounds kind of familiar..."

"Rosmary, Katherine, or Mary Sue probably said it," Sammy replied.

Draco looked at them with renewed interest. "They know the term 'Muggle'?"

"We're right here," Rosmary informed him.

"Yeah," put in Kathy. Mary Sue nodded. "If you have a question about us, you can just ask us. Seeing as we're here and all."

Kathy, Rosmary, and Mary Sue still hadn't dropped the British accents. None of them really knew why.

"Alright, then." Malfoy straightened and took a few steps towards them. "Are you witches?"

The three exchanged glances, and started to laugh. "No," Kathy managed, and laughed more.

Malfoy's face went back to sneering. "I should have known. After all, it's a well-known fact that Muggles don't have good manners. Now I've witnessed that for myself—"

"If you're insulting Muggles, you're insulting yourself, too, so you should really stop—"

"How am I insulting myself if I'm insulting Muggles?"

"Well, you're a Muggle too, so—"

"_Me_? A _Muggle_? Just who do you think you're talking to?"

"Some blond jerk who decided to pretend to be Draco Malfoy? I must say, you're doing rather a good job of it. You can drop the act now, though, if you like."

Malfoy just mouthed wordlessly, unable to form a sentence that made sense.

And that was how the other members of the magical community found them.

Sirius was the first to speak. "Hello. What are you doing in my house and what did you do to Malfoy? Actually, I don't really mind whatever you did to Malfoy, it's kind of cool to see him speechless...How did you do it?"

"It's your house?"

"Yeah—well, my family's, but mine, so..."

"Sirius, if you're not going to make any sense, maybe you should stop talking."

"Remus, I _like_ talking."

"Then you'd better start making sense!"

"Did they just call each other Sirius and Remus?" Rosmary whispered to Kathy.

"I think so," Kathy whispered back.

"Why is that weird?" Bella whispered.

"I don't know," Sammy whispered back.

"Why are we whispering?" Mary Sue asked, raising her voice slightly.

"Because we're wondering why they just called each other Sirius and Remus," Rosmary replied.

"Well, that's our names," Sirius put in.

Remus clapped sarcastically. "Bravo, Sirius, you made sense!"

"Um," Mary Sue murmured. "Who has names like Sirius and Remus outside of the Harry Potter books?"

"They do," chorused the Weasley twins, who had crept up on either side of Mary Sue and grinned when she jumped in surprise.

"And who are you, the Weasley twins?" she demanded in annoyance.

"None other!" they grinned, jumping in front of her and bowing.

"Fred—"

"And George—"

"Weasley—"

"At your service!"

"You're mental!"

Snape's lip curled. "I never thought I'd see the day that I would actually agree with a _Muggle_."

All five turned to look at him.

"Who are you, Severus Snape?" Katherine asked scathingly.

Snape actually looked startled for a second.

"Psst, Gred," one twin whispered. "I thought you said we had one thing over them because we knew their names and they didn't know ours."

"Yeah, I did, what about it?"

"I think they already know our names."

"Do you know, Forge, I think you're right."

"You know our names?" Bella asked.

Fred nodded. "Rosmary—"

"Sammy—"

"Bella—"

"Katherine—"

"And _Mary Sue_. See, Hermione, this time I remembered!"

"And just _why_ do you know our names?" Mary Sue asked.

Fred looked slightly uncomfortable. "Well, um..."

"You see..."

"We, er..."

"They were eavesdropping," Malfoy cut in, sneering as usual.

Mary Sue gave him a look. "If they were eavesdropping, then _you_ were eavesdropping too."

Malfoy gaped at her, speechless for the second time in just a few minutes.

He hadn't realized that Muggles actually had brains that were capable of intelligent thought.

Ron started to laugh at his expression. So did Katherine.

Bella frowned. "What's even going on? I'm getting really confused..."

"I don't know anymore..." That was Rosmary.

"Why are we still talking in British accents?" Kathy asked, dropping hers.

"I don't know again," Rosmary replied, dropping her own accent and frowning.

Remus frowned too. "Where are we?"

"North York," Sirius replied. "I _told_ you that, remember?"

"But where's North York?" Harry asked.

"I don't know! I told you that, too!"

"Hermione, do you know where North York is?"

"No," Hermione replied, sounding extremely annoyed.

"You know what?" Kathy said. "If you're Hermione, then you're probably supposed to be Hermione Granger—" Hermione started. "—and if you're supposed to be her, then you're supposed to be smart and know your geography!"

Rosmary snickered.

"Fail," Sammy said softly, and they all started laughing.

Hermione glared at them.

Sirius started talking again, with a nervous glance at Hermione. "So, uh, where are we, then?"

"Oh, Canada..." Mary Sue sang softly, and grinned.

"Where's Canada?" Ron asked.

Rosmary smacked her head. "You know, in _North America_?"

Remus and Hermione said 'Ooh," and nodded their understanding.

Sirius perked up suddenly. "Is that the place where they drink beer and watch that Muggle sport—hocker or something?"

"Do you mean hockey?"

"I _think_ so."

"We do _other_ things," Sammy said. "Like, um, we go to school, and we...go shopping, and we...have jobs, and...a little help, please?"

"We're normal people," Mary Sue said, cutting off Rosmary and Kathy who were about to start talking. "Just normal people—"

"You know, I think we should all introduce ourselves. Just so we know who we're talking to," Remus suggested.

"But we know who you are," Kathy said.

"But _we_ don't," Sammy said, Bella, Ron, and Harry nodding agreement.

"Right," said Harry. "Well, er, I'm Harry, Harry Potter—" He broke off, hoping no one was going to stare at him.

"Yeah, yeah, I know that already," Kathy said.

"I don't like you," Sammy told him. Snape and Malfoy snickered.

Mary Sue, Rosmary, and Katherine laughed.

"My name's Sammy," Sammy added.

Hermione spoke next. "My name is Hermione Granger."

"We know," Fred and George chorused. Hermione glared at them, but was cut off by Kathy starting to laugh before she managed to do more than open her mouth.

"What's so funny?" Bella asked.

"Because this is so messed," Kathy replied, still laughing.

Everyone stared at Katherine, wondering what she was talking about.

"She's laughing because we're in such an unrealistic situation—but I must say, you guys are really good Harry Potter impersonators."

The wizards and witch gave her funny looks. "None of us are impersonating Harry," Remus said.

"Well," Mary Sue said slowly. "Much as I'd like it to be true, there is really no such thing as wizards and witches."

The twins nearly bent double laughing.

"Ok," said Ron slowly, "you're Muggles. You're not supposed to know anything about magic or wizards, let alone _us_. How do you even know who we are?"

"Well, technically, we don't know who _you_ are, but we do know the characters you're impersonating," Mary Sue replied.

"Are you saying that I'm not Draco Malfoy?" Draco said slowly.

"Yeah, pretty much," Kathy said, and Mary Sue nodded agreement.

Draco nearly exploded as he tried to find some sort of response to that.

"You know what?" Rosmary began. "Maybe we're in some unlikely event where all of the Harry Potter characters come into our world. So cool!"

Bella shook her head, pointing at Rosmary. "She's in her own world."

"No, wait," Hermione said slowly, "she may be on to something. We can't contact anyone—and we're definitely in a different place. What year is it?"

"2010," Sammy told her.

"And we're from 1995," Hermione continued, ignoring the gasps from everyone who wasn't a Muggle. "So we've traveled forward in time somehow...and we may have moved dimensions or worlds or something, I read about it in—"

"Ok, moving on," Kathy interrupted. "Do you have magic?"

"Of course," Malfoy retorted.

"Prove it," Bella returned.

Snape stepped forward. "_Impedimenta_," he said quietly, and Harry flew backwards, hitting the wall with a thud. He got to his feet, glaring at Snape, as Kathy started to laugh.

Rosmary was staring in amazement, whispering something along the lines of, "Oh my god, _Snape_..."

"All right, you can do magic," Mary Sue said. "So you're actually Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger..."

"Draco Malfoy, Remus Lupin, Severus Snape..." Rosmary continued.

"Fred and George Weasley and Sirius Black?" Kathy finished.

Sirius nodded, along with everyone else. Snape and Malfoy just sneered.

"Can you turn into a dog?" Kathy asked, interested.

Sirius gave her a startled look, but turned, with a soft 'pop', into a large black dog.

"Dog," Sammy said, pointing.

Kathy and Mary Sue went to pet the dog, Kathy scratching his ears while Mary Sue petted his back.

Remus snorted and turned away, trying to keep his laughter under control without success.

Snape sneered. "So the mutt has admirers," he said nastily. "Like being petted, Black?"

The dog lunged for his throat with a growl, and Kathy went to punch him, but Rosmary held her back.

"Violence is stupid," she said.

Kathy scowled. "I'll get you later, Snape."

Snape sneered in return as he blasted the dog backwards with a lazy flick of his wand. "Am I supposed to be scared of a Muggle?"

"Stop!" Rosmary yelled.

"You better believe it, Severus," Kathy snarled.

Snape continued to sneer.

"All right, all right, break it up," one twin said lazily, walking to stand between the fighters.

"Anyways," Bella said, "back to introductions:" She pointed to each girl as she said their name. "Rosmary, Sammy, Mary Sue, Katherine, and I'm Bella."

Sirius turned back into a human with a 'pop'. "Now that that's done, let's see if there's anything in this house to eat, I'm hungry."

Ron nodded agreement.

Without leaving any room for argument, Sirius walked off, leaving the rest to follow him as he set off in search of the kitchen.


	2. Chapter 2 fitting in

"And this," Sirius said, for the fifth time, "is the kitchen...oh wait, no it's not."

Everyone groaned, for the fifth time.

"It's the boiler room," Sirius added inconsequentially.

"Honestly, Sirius, you're _useless_," Hermione said in annoyance. "Follow me." And she strode off, everyone following her.

Two minutes later, they were inside the rather dusty kitchens.

"Um," Sirius said. "Well, I'm not really sure if there actually _is_ anything in here, but, well..." he trailed off. "Basically, I'm not sure that there's any food worth eating in here."

Everyone groaned loudly. For the sixth time.

"How about," Rosmary began, "we just find the _old_ food, assuming there is any, and one of you Transfigure it into something that can be eaten?"

Remus looked rather impressed. "That's a good idea," he said.

Bella nodded. "Now all we have to do is find some old food to Transfigure."

Hermione looked rather annoyed that she hadn't thought of it first.

They all set off around the kitchen to find any type of food, anywhere.

"Wait," said Kathy suddenly, "why don't we just look in that fridge behind Snape?"

"But there could be germs!" Rosmary exclaimed.

"What's a fridge?" Ron asked.

"She's a germophobe," Sammy explained.

"It's this cool box thing that runs on electricity and keeps food cold," Mary Sue explained.

"Oh, eckeltricity?" said George. "Dad told me about that..."

"E-lec-tri-ci-ty," Hermione enunciated.

"Can we just open the fridge already?" Kathy said in annoyance. Without waiting for objections, she yanked open the fridge door to find—

"A dead rat," Sirius said slowly. "Somehow I really don't want to eat that."

"I'm sure Snape will," Kathy said, a rather evil glint in her eye.

"_No_," Mary Sue told her. "Stop picking on Snape—" Kathy rolled her eyes "—we'll just go across the street to Nofrills and _buy_ some food. Only we need money for them first. And they should change their clothes—"

"Why?" Malfoy demanded.

"Because you can't go around dressed in robes, you're supposed to be Muggles."

Malfoy choked on nothing. "M-_muggles_? I have to pretend be a _Muggle_?"

Kathy was laughing.

"Yes, you have to pretend be a Muggle. It won't kill you."

Sirius, grinning broadly, waved his wand at Snape, whose clothing instantly transformed into a navy blue suit with a white shirt and a yellow tie. Snape jumped, looked down at himself, and choked.

"Absolutely not." He waved his own wand, and the suit became black.

Sirius waved his wand again, and the suit changed back.

This went on for a few minutes, until the twins took the opportunity to turn both Snape's and Sirius' clothing bright, neon pink.

Hermione squeaked. "You're not of age yet, you can't do magic outside of school—"

"Calm down, Hermione, I don't think there's even a Ministry of Magic here. Besides, we'd only get a warning. It's not a big deal."

"Besides," the other twin put in, "if we do get a warning, then that will help us by letting us know that there _is_ a Ministry here."

Hermione looked rather impressed with their logic.

Two hours later, they staggered back into the house, laden with five bags each.

"I don't see why we need this much food," Ron complained. "It's _heavy!_"

"Ron, be serious, you're going to eat half of it," Hermione reprimanded.

"She's right, mate," Harry put in. "You do like eating food."

Mary Sue dropped her bags and collapsed against the counter. "Never again," she said, and the other Muggles nodded agreement. "I am never going shopping for food with wizards again."

The girls, Hermione included, nodded their agreement again.

"What's wrong with wizards?" Sirius asked.

"You're clueless," Rosmary informed him. The other girls nodded agreement once more.

"Anyways," Sammy said, "we still have to cook this."

"You wizards had better get out of the kitchen," Mary Sue told them.

Half the wizards immediately protested.

"Why do you get to stay in here?"

"Why are you only sending us out?"

"What did we do?"

"Why can't we stay?"

"Because you dolts don't know how to cook," Kathy snapped. "Now get out!"

Grumbling, all the wizards trailed out of the kitchen, Ron looking longingly back at the bags full of food.

Hermione stayed, looking awkward. "Erm...should I leave?"

"Dunno. Can you cook?"

"A little..."

"You can stay, then."

Hermione nodded, and moved to join the other girls at the counter. "So, what are we cooking?"

"Meatloaf," Kathy said. "And noodles with a nice creamy tomato sauce and garlic bread. A nice crispy apple salad, and a roasted vegetable salad."

"Vegetarian," Mary Sue muttered.

"So you won't eat the meatloaf," Kathy told her, and Mary Sue nodded.

"Ok," Rosmary said. "Let's start cooking!"


End file.
